


Still Waiting

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 18: Do they get married? Is there a proposal? How would that go (or not go)? </p><p>This is a continuation of March 11 Bad Timing = Good Opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Honeymoon. The word echoed around Regina’s head for days afterward. What did Emma mean? Were they just going to go away and call it a honeymoon? Did that mean Emma wanted to get married? Was that a proposal?

The brunette suddenly panicked. _What if I was supposed to give an answer?_ But the sheriff’s behavior had been normal so… She let out a sigh of relief.

Weeks passed, with Regina mentally pacing back and forth, waiting for the proposal. However, the more time went by, the angrier she got. _How dare that woman say something like that and leave me hanging!_

She was going to get to the bottom of this! Regina made sure Emma was really and truly gone for the day since the woman sometimes would forget something and would return unexpectedly.

Once satisfied Emma was already working, she started searching the house. If there was engagement ring somewhere, she was determined to find it!

Four hours later, a dusty and sweaty Regina was ready to bake another turnover and feed it to that idiot she had for a girlfriend.

Regina took a lunch break. Maybe if she nourished herself, she’d have better luck.

**************************

Emma walked up the walkway wondering why Regina had been so quiet the whole day. Normally, she’d get a call or at the very least a text. She wasn’t worried since she knew the woman could take care of herself, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t at least thinking about it.

As soon as Emma opened the door, she immediately pulled out her gun. The usually immaculate house was completely ransacked! “Regina?”

She heard a loud thud upstairs and Emma sprinted the steps like a gold medalist.

“Regina!” She stopped in their bedroom first, taking in the explosion of clothes and the overturned drawers. When the brunette popped up from the other side of the bed, the sight that greeted the sheriff confused every single one of her senses. The woman who went around looking regal and queenly 24/7 had dirt all over her face and her hair looked like it was being used as a bird’s nest. She didn’t know whether to laugh or…

She moved in closer and dropped down next to Regina. “Are you hurt?” Emma reached out, smoothing out a black smudge.

“I can’t find it, Miss Swan. That must mean you don’t have it. You were just playing with my heart, weren’t you!” Tears now streamed down a dirty face, leaving clear distinct tracks.

“Find what, Regina. What do you mean playing with your heart?” Emma sat on the floor and cradled the weeping woman she had placed on her lap.

“You said you were taking me for a honeymoon.” Regina sniffled. “And I’ve been waiting for you to propose but you haven’t. The brunette looked up and punched Emma in the chest.

“Ow!” Before Emma could say more, Regina continued.

“I was looking for the engagement ring! But you don’t have one. You don’t want to marry me, do you.”

Emma hugged the woman as tight as she could and rocked her gently. When she felt Regina calm down, she took a deep breath.

“Regina.” Emma opened her jacket to expose the inside. “Stick your in hand in my pocket.”

Regina reached in and pulled out a velvet bag. She looked at Emma, a smile already forming.

“I was simply trying to find a romantic way of asking you, since, you know, your last proposal wasn’t so hot.”

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and cried harder.

FIN


End file.
